


Little Skeleton Football

by FusiontaleAU



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Swapfell)Papyrus/(Undertale)Sans, (underfell)Papyrus/(underswap)Papyrus, (underfell)Sans/(undertale)Papyrus, Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Error!Sans/(UnderSwap)Sans, First Crush, Football, M/M, Papyrus/Papyrus - Freeform, Parenthood, Sans/Papyrus - Freeform, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Underfell Sans, littlefootballplayers, undertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusiontaleAU/pseuds/FusiontaleAU
Summary: After Begin inspired by their Dads watching a football game, The little Skeletons use the living room as their own football game! as they try to fight over who gets the chocolate milk first!





	1. Football DADS

**Author's Note:**

> Uf papyrus X us Papyrus= Daughter Age:4 name:Cajun  
> Ut Papyrus X Uf Sans = Son age:1 Name:Caps  
> Error!Sans X Us Sans = Son Age: 3 Name: Blue Screen  
> SF Papyrus X UT Sans= Son Age: 4 Name: HoneyBun  
> These are all the Names and ages of the kids that will be playing in today little football game!

BANG!  
“WHAT IN THE THE-?!”It was almost like hearing gunfire to Edge’s non-ears as he nearly jumped out of his skin hearing the sound of broken glass the floor, without a second thought he rushed into battle only half dressed, he rushed down the stairs as fast as a fox and bolted into the living room coming to the stop, his crimson fire eyes scanned the room for any moment or signs of anything off, the only thing out of place was a broken vase with a small baby bones no more than 3 or 4 in her orange sleeveless hoddie sitting around under the table, looking about ready to cry light orange tears, “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?” Edge demanded finally snapping in a loud booming voice at his lazy orange husband who was supposed to be watching her but Edge found him sitting on couch with his just lazy step-brother, who just shrugged he was just as clueless as Edge was, worthless as always, Edge thought this as he was picking up his daughter to expect the damage, when the little girl skeleton saw her mother, her crimson eyes light up as she smiled a half toothy grin, it seemed no harm was done which caused Edge to let out a heavy sigh, ”oh thank god” meanwhile Stretch had pulled out the cause as to why little Cajun was under the table, he pulled out a black and white teddy bear from under the table, to which the little girl’s crimson eyes seemed to spark much joy to as she reached her little skeleton hands out for her toy which her father who gladly gave it to her,” heh,heh, this seems to be reason why the kiddo was crawling ar-“ however this was short lived as Edge gave a death glare at him, “YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO WATCH HER!” He nearly blew his eardrums out as he raised his voice at Stretch as he placed his free hand on his hip.  
“ I WAS! she just got away from me” he rubbed the back of his neck feeling very silly at that moment that he let his daughter get away from him AGAIN and he honestly was watching her, just took his eyes off her for five minutes to watch TV with Red while waiting for Edge to get ready for their date, she was there one minute and off she went! In fact, Stretch noticed this was happening a lot ever since his baby girl started taking her first steps. Edge just rolled his eyes, not buying it and sat little Cajun down who walked over to her uncle Red and suck out her red and orange tongue at him, which caused Red to glared at the little brat, knowing damn well he can’t hit her or put her in place “MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST STAY HOME” Red eyes stared at the floor deep in thought, “are you sure? This is only time you get the night off” Stretch placed a finger under Edges chin and forced him to look up to met his own soft gaze, soft orange worried eyes stared into Red crimson, “dear” he breathed softly as he leaned in rubbing his thumb against his cheek running down his neck while the other stroked his collarbone, the very action caused him to feel weak and embarrassed in front of his smart-ass husband but it also made him feel something else between his legs that he rather not say while there are children in the room, “ It is our date night after all” Stretch purred in his ear while grinning at him, “ I-I DON’T KNOW” he stuttered as his breath caught in his throat as he felt his own body betray him as he leaned in close, “ I promise nothing bad will happened” finally he gave a quick kiss on the lips to a flustered Edge who finally pulled away after quickly making up his mind, “ WELL AL-ALRIGHT BUT THIS IS LAST TIME!” “ Whatever you say babe” “ DON’T CALL ME THAT!” He pushes him out of the way and heads upstairs to finish getting ready. 

After he hears the door slam shut and he’s sure Edge is out of earshot, he sighs taking out the last of his cigarette and lighting the cancer stick with the tip of his finger magic then laying back with Red, who was close to nearly killing chaos who had thrown the teddy bear at him that nearly miss him by a inch, “ why you LITTLE-“ he hissed but Stretch stopped him in his tracks with a smile in place that seemed almost too nice, “ Red, my favorite brother in law! How are ya? How are the wife and kid?” Red narrowed his eyes, he was acting weird, he didn’t buy it for a minute, the only time when Stretch and Red got along is if they were high or if one wanted something out of the other, “what you do want trash?”He asked trying to get to the point, Stretch blinked playing dumb, “ I have no idea what you mean! Can’t I talk to my bro in law about his family-“ Red gave him a death glare, he didn’t like talking about his wif-or ex-wife and his son, brought up to many happy memories even unwanted thoughts of wanting to be a part of that life again, “cut the bull, what do you WANT?” Red finally getting tired of this finally snapped at him, Stretch looked heartbroken as he leaned back grabbing at his chest acting hurt, “ I’m hurt that you would say such a thing! And that I want somethi-“finally it hit red as to just what is going on, “You forgot to call the babysitter” “Maybe” “oh no! Timeout” he suddenly didn’t like where this was going, “I ant no body’s babysitter! Also, I don’t like you” “oh come on dud! Be a pal and get your head out of your-“ he stops then looks down realizing his daughter is still there and that Edge would not like it if he cursed in front of their 4 year child, “ I’ll pay you five bucks” “forget it, BRO!” he sounded out the word ‘Bro’ in a mocking tone of voice, however Stretch did not back down he did the one thing he could do, the same thing Blue did when he couldn’t get Stretch to do what he wanted.  
‘Be annoying and loud as possible’  
So it began out small, “Come on!” “he begged but Red only shook his head the answer same as before ‘no, stop, fuck off’ however Stretch only continued to press on sounding it out, his voice getting high and annoying “ COoome oon!!!” Red at this point had to cover his ears it was starting to give him a headache, finally Red gave in, “alright! ALRIGHT! JUST SHUT UP! Fine, I’ll do it! But I want fifty!” “Fifty!? That’s almost half!” It Stretch was on the other end of the stick, he was not pleased with being blackmailed. Red sighed thankfully that the noise had stopped, “Take it or leave it “was all Red said, Stretch looked at the clock it was almost 6, they were supposed to leave at 7:30, if he knew his wife right, Then Edge would be ready soon and he’d want everything to be in order, if not then Stretch was screwed, with a heavy sigh, he finally gave red his last fifty, “Deal!” Red smirked chuckling to himself as he took the money and started counting, “pleasure doing business with you bro in law-“ he stopped and snapped his head only counting out to 40$, “Where’s the rest!”Red demanded Stretch shrugged, “think of it as your tip, pleasure doing business with you bro in law” he mocked as he started to walk off and head to his room as he let out a chuckle of victory, “ Hey-Hey wait that wasn’t part of our deal!” “ too late you already agreed” and with that he left an angry Red alone with Cajun, who wasn’t too happy about the idea as Red was, who knew next to nothing about babysitting, hell he only got to see his own kid for a couple days and that was only if frisk (his roommate) would help out, just thinking about it put him on ‘edge’ (heh) for some reason he felt like he was forgetting something, but what?, “ jeez this whole thing must be getting on my nerves” “Maybe your just getting old and fat uncle Red” Cajun finally spoke up poking at his stomach to making her point, “this is no fun for me ether PRINCESS” he used her nickname while rolling his eyes, suddenly she stood up on the couch smirking as she stuffed her hands into her orange backless hoodie, “Heh, you a babysitter? You’re either going to watch football or you will ask for help”  
Red just glared down at her not saying a damn thing for once, speechless, “you’re wordy little bitch aren’t you?” He hissed out, his little niece just smiles not really caring, “my mommy wants me to next in line for the Royal Guard” her voice is too sweet to be real, she sits down and acts like nothing is wrong as soon as Stretch entered back in, wearing skinny jeans with a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, Cajun and Red were speechless,“ wow daddy! You look different” Red nodded agreeing with the little monster, “Nice, you’re not wearing that hoodie for once” Stretch rolled his eyes at that and walked up to the small girl and kisses her on top of her forehead, ”thanks sweetheart” he gave her a soft smile as gave a pat on the head,” I MUST SAY, YOU ARE FOR ONCE DRESSED CLEAN” Everyone turned to the owner of the voice, and found at the bottom of the stairs, a tall Edge dressed in a long dark silk dress in need of sleeves that showed off a little bit too much bone, with a slip showing off his long leg which also showed a few scars ( maybe even new ones) lastly he wore black skull high heels. Stretch had to keep himself from having a nosebleed while Red just turned away trying to not think of the awful images popping into his mind, they where step-brothers after all but that didn’t matter, because lately someone else had been replacing those images and it wasn’t helpful that it was his ex-wife and It didn’t help that the two married couple kissed in front of him, “ You look good” Stretch chuckled as got a really good look at his wife while the dark red skeleton picked up his daughter and kissed her goodbye, “ THANK YOU BUT GETTING BACK TO MATTER AT HAND” He glared placing his daughter down and glaring at Stretch crossing his arms, “ WHERE’S THE BABY-SITTER? DON’T TELL ME YOU FORGOT AGAIN!” He tapped his foot, his voice getting higher and scary, “he’s right here” He pointed at Red who waved at him, Edge blinked his face went from shock to annoyed, “PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE JOKING?” He faced palmed his head, Red gave an ugly look of his own, “what’s that suppose to mean!?” he hissed, Edge just rolled his eyes at the comment, “OH PLEASE BROTHER!” Edge merely scoffed, “YOU WON’T EVEN WATCH HER! ALL YOU’RE GOING TO DO IS WATCH THE GAME AND EAT CHIPS-” Red cut him off, “ Wow” he made a time-out sign, “ time out, I haven’t eaten those since high school!”  
Edge sighed, he was done with the fighting, then he smirked darkly getting an idea, Red didn’t like the look on his face, not one bit, it didn’t sit well with him,“ OKAY BUT BLUE AND ERROR HAS TO BE OVER HERE AND WATCH YOU MAKING SURE NOTHING GOES WRONG!” Red and Edge had a stare down, neither one breaking contact until finally, Red smirked as he picked up the phone and called the couple, he would show him.  
After Edge was pleased knowing his daughter would be safe, they kissed her good-bye and Edge warned if one thing was missing on her little head, HE WOULD PAY!  
*YOU FEEL SINS ON YOUR’E BACK  
The very words sent shivers down his soul, his words gone but he was able to swallow the lump in his throat and just nodded with that the couple left Red with Cajun, Red sighed feeling the fear leave him once the tall little brother had left, Cajun who Smirk as she noticed her uncle’s actions and she giggled darkly, “scared of mommy?” “Oh shut up-“, the door rang, which caused Red to turn in surprise ‘ huh’ he thought, ‘ that was fast’ he got up and answered the door expecting to find Blue and Error but he found the last person on his list, it was, “ P-Papyrus and Kiddo??” He blinked looking a mix of shock and nervous, he couldn’t see it but he damn well could feel his cheeks were burning hard to the face, he tried to clear his throat and hide his clearly red cheeks as he tried not to sound like goof in front of his ex-wife, “ um,so what-what brings you two here on such a nice day?”ao much for not sounding like a goof, Papyrus titled his head and looked at him funny as if he spoke in different language, “ Um it’s Friday 1’o clock Red?” it hit Red like a ton of bricks, crap! He knew he forgot something! He totally forgot it was his turn to in the agreement to take Caps, He would kick his own ass if he could, he rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think of something to say, “ um, I knew that! I was-“ he snapped his fingers, “ I was just testing you!”Papyrus just looked more confused while Caps just rolled his eyes who was holding onto his mother’s leg he was starting to walk and form words, but didn’t make him any less smart it still allowed to him to see through his dad’s bull crap, However Papyrus just shrugged not thinking much of it then gave a smile handing over Caps blue baby bag and let the small skeleton walk in on his own and his grab on his dad’s leg, when Red tried to pick him up Caps started giving signs he was about to cry, Red felt sad whenever he did that but also a little upset because he never did that to Papyrus, The mother always said it’s just a phase and it will pass, yea just phase he thought but when? he had been dealing with this since Caps was 2 months old, “Alright, I’ll come back and pick him up on Monday around 1, Red” He waved goodbye and gave another heartwarming smile, Red eyes turned into little hearts as he felt his soul flutter at his smile, boy did he have it bad for Papyrus, he found himself blushing as he smiled like a moron as he waved goodbye, while stuttering, “ Y-yea see yea sweetheart-I mean Papy! I meant Papyrus!” His son finally covered his mouth with his small hand saving him from giving him a heart attack, Red watched Papyrus’s hips as they moved and he chuckled but finally broke his gaze, removed his son’s hand, “ Kiddo, you’re mom is one of the sweetest people on this earth” He sighed as he placed his son with Cajun who was playing at the end of living room behind the couch, Red turned back and started to set up the TV for the football game while he waited on the other Dads to arrive, he didn’t invite blue because he knew he would tell on him as soon as he got the chance and besides Error would be there so what his brother didn’t know won’t hurt him, the idea was they would take turns watching the kids which means they would stay safe at the same time. Red looked back at them, Cajun seemed to be playing nice with Caps, hopefully it would stay that way until the other two would get here. 

Cajun crossed her legs as she begins to talk to Caps who was playing with his toes, “let me guess you’re dad forgot about you again” Craps merely looking at his dad who wasn’t even barely looking at him or them, “it’s the third time, he’s done it, it’s like he cares more about mommy then he does me” He puffs, He starts to stand up crossing his arms, “it’s just not fair!” He took a few steps before sitting back down again next to his cousin who nodded, “ yea, what you think he’s doing anyway?” she looked at her uncle tilting her head, “ looks like he’s messing with the TV clicker?” He guessed using his little brain, suddenly they hear another ring at the door, they watched as Red answered and saw him talking to two other people who they knew as there friend’s Dad, Error, there was also their uncle sans with them, how odd? Cajun thought her other uncle almost never came unless something important came up, “geez, can’t even watch your own son!” Sans never really did approve of Red even when Papyrus and Red were married that much he made clear ever since the divorce with Papyrus, nothing really change, which was okay with Red because the feeling was mutual, “Can Y-You TWO not f0r one GAME?” Error agreeing with him, Red nearly growled at them, “ look I bought the game up, didn’t I? I also brought the snacks?” the Skeleton Dads looked at each other then nodded, “Alright Red, But you have to take the first watch!” Red was about protest but thought against it, the two young skeletons who had come along with their dad’s entered right into the living room, Blue screen Leading the way with a new friend following behind that the others had never seen before… this was new, he was tall and seemed to have sad look on his face as he dragged his dark blue sneakers across the floor.  
“Hi, GuYS!” Blue screen glitches here and there as he smiled while he looked closely at his two best friends as his star eyes shined, he waved shyly at Cajun, he didn’t understand but he always felt so happy with Cajun more than normal, “ Sup Blue screen” she gave him a high five but got a weird feeling from the tall skeleton,“ greetings fellow Blue screen “Caps pushed up his glasses up as he shook the other’s hand greeting one other with their secret handshake then they notice the new kid had even said a word he just been looking all around messing with his fluffy Black and Blue hoodie,“ erm, so who’s your new friend?” Cajun is first to ask as her eyes narrowed at him trying to decide if she could trust him or not, “ Oh R-RiGhT! tHIS mY new F-Friend HONEYBUN, he’s hanging OuT With US Today “He explained, not really noticing his friends off behavior or maybe he did and just didn’t say anything, Craps rubbed the back of his neck but smiled, Papyrus always told him ‘even the worse people can change’ so he decided he might as well make the first move, maybe showing an act of kindness would cheer the guy up, “Well it’s nice to meet you! I’m the great Craps! ” Caps gave a half-hearted smile, holding out his hand for a handshake, the one named HoneyBun just looked down and raised an eye, not really sure as to what to do.  
‘Okay so this might be a long day’


	2. The Kick off

Red flipped to the channel 18 which showed; aloud tune started playing through the loudspeakers which the kids had to cover their ears upon reaching their ears. Their dad’s, on the other hand, did not seem to be mind as they smiled as cheered as the game began to start, they grinned all the more seeing the big flashy words that played out on the title screen, “Big Super Bowl” a tall well dressed human with earpiece in his ear, his hand was shoved into his right dress pants pocket while he held a microphone in left hand, with a deep mighty voice he spoke into microphone.   
‘ Hello and welcome again to today’s football big event coverage!, Super Bowl, All the way live from the underground’ A huge grin in place as he looked at the camera, ‘ I’m Nick all the way from the human ground and with me, my good friend and Snowden's ambassador Frisk” the camera points to the small human, who was wearing her normal purple and blue shirt with long skinny jeans. Red, Sans, and Error knew look anywhere, it was the look of determination, no matter AU she was from, She was still a Frisk, their kindness was still as strong as ever. However this time they looked a little bit nervous begin on camera for the first time, they waved none the less, ‘hello everyone!’ ‘So Frisk how does it feel to finally be back in own town?’ Frisk raised an eye then looked at the ground and started tapping the ground, as if testing how the wet dirt, then she smirked back Nick, ‘It’s wet and muddy, but above all great!’ the smart retort cause Red and Sans to bust out at laugher while Error just smiled as he rolled his eyes and with that, the game started to play, “Come on Monsters!” Red cheered for his team, “Go get them Skull-heads!” Sans and Error shouted for the other team.   
Meanwhile the little skeleton’s where laying down rolling the ball back and forth as their dads continued to yell at the TV, finally Cajun stood up annoyed fed up with her uncle’s yelling, he was yelling more than baby skeleton was to get food or when someone needed a nap,“ I don’t get it” she shook her head as she huffed crossing her arms,” what’s so important about that TV, that your dads are yelling at it?” the others looked at each other and shrugged, they honestly didn’t know what it was, the only thing they knew was it wasn’t stopping anytime soon or at least until break time, “ whatever it is they must really like it turned up loud because I can’t even hear myself think!” Caps had to yell as the TV nearly drowned out his own voice.  
‘–and here’s the kick to the Monsters, who hands off to number 14 who goes up the middle! And HE’S STOP!’   
Red gasped as he watched one of the monsters gets tackled down by the bigger taller skeleton on the other team, sans takes a handful of chips and shoves them into his mouth as he smirks at Red, “face it Red! The Skull heads line is Monster-poof!” Red just snorted at that, “you fucking with me right-““no I’m Sans” Red just glared, “Hey leave the puns to me! bunch of wimps is more like it, why back in high school I could beat them with one hand” He smirked as he lifted his head with a smug look in place, while the other two just groaned trying to watch the game but Red just talked over “ they called me the big-“ Red stopped for minute and started tapping his chin as he tried the think of his own nickname that they use to call him, it was the ‘big something’?, “ the ‘Big Loud Mouth’?”Sans spoke in a mocking tone, both laughed as Red glared holes into their skulls at the new nickname they created, “VERY FUNNY!” He sat down huffing and reached for the bag of chips hoping to make him feel better but found the bag empty, “aw crap! We’re out already” he threw the bag at Sans, “’YOU’ there’s more in the kitchen!” Sans ducked nearly missing his skull, “geez alright! “ He gets up and starts heading into the kitchen, Red looks at the clock it’s almost about the kid's lunchtime, “Hey Sans, would you give the kids their lunch? “ “yea, sure no problem ‘ Big Loud Mouth’ “ Sans said the last part under his breath, Error chuckled under his breath, Red glared at that comment and yelled at sans, “ I HEARED THAT TRASH!”

Sans quickly departed to the kitchen before Red could catch him, when he arrived in the living room grabbing from kitchen 4 bottles of milk from the fridge in one hand, while the other carried a bag of chips for himself, “ break times kiddo’s “ He announced, gaining all their attention like group of puppies as they stopped playing with their ball, Sans started to hand out the bottles one by one, “ It’s one for Caps, here you go Blue screen and here’s one for little Caps” then he turned to his son, “ here ya go Sport-“ Honey-Bun just shook his head and muttered something along the lines of ‘not hungry’ Sans sighed, he was hoping his son would at least try to make friends but seems like he just needed time like his mom did, it took Puppy nearly half of his life before he opened up to sans and started dating, It was slow and took them a long time before Puppy trusted Sans and it’s no different with his son, yet deep down he was hoping it would be, “ that’s okay” Sans simply said in an understanding tone, “ you’ll eat when you’re ready” then he saw HoneyBun smile and that was good enough for Sans to know he was okay. He patted his son on the head then turned to his niece also his pun buddy Cajun, “ so how’s my pun buddy?” Cajun smirked and shrugged, “ I dunno, Jokes about German sausage are the WURST” Sans started to chuckle, “ but none are as worse as your punny sense of humor uncle” the two started to laugh, “ oh I got skel-TON of them uncle Sans!” Cajun smirked and Sans fired back a pun of his own, “ wow you really know how to get under my skin kiddo!” Cajun puts her hands on her hips and smiled, “petty humerus, right?” they could hear Caps grown from a mile away, finally Sans gave her a bottle of milk, but something was different about it, “ I made something extra for you, pun buddy” with that Sans left them to play among them self’s and he joined back with Red and Error who’s eyes were glued to the game.   
Cajun started to drink her bottle then her eyes widen as the taste of sugar hit her tongue, Blue screen noticed this and blinked, “what’s w-W_Wrong?” He asked tilting his head, “wow its chocolate milk!” she announced happily, everyone ears perked up as they looked at each other as they repeated the words, ‘chocolate milk.’ It was so rare to get something like that from their mom or their dad, “ Hey you’re going to share that with the rest of us right?” for the first time Honey Bun had spoken up, everyone looked surprised, “ um no it’s mine, you have your own!” Cajun held the battle out of reach, the word share meant taking it all and not giving it back, “ oh come on we just want a little!” Caps also cried, “ no!” next they knew Blue screen had grabbed one end while Cajun held the other, “ give it!” He whined, however, Cajun just shook her head as the two pulled left and right and others joining in trying to pull the two apart until finally Honey Bun along with Blue screen got squirted in chocolate milk which only caused Blue Screen to go running after her as the TV played in the background.   
Nick: ‘ and the monster is on the draw play! ‘   
Cajun holding the bottle tight she moves out of the way which caused Blue screen to trip and fall.   
Frisk: ‘nowhere to go Nick but look at that he squirts through to pick up 7 yards before he’s dragged down from behind!’  
Nick: second effort there Frisk   
Frisk: Thanks, Nick!   
Caps and Cajun gather around as they whisper to one other making a plan while Blue screen and Honeybun do the same as they get ready and stay on their toes.   
Nick: now it’s Skulls ball, 2 to 3 at their own 18-yard line!   
Error could barely make a word of that, “ rEd yoUu GoT tHe soUnd DoWN T-TO low! Turn It UP! 2 to whAt?” “THREE!” they yelled as Red turned up the volume on the TV.  
Nick: and here’s the kick! Number four dropping back to throw, but the pocket collapses around him! He’s trapped in the backfield! Number 15 on the monsters breaks right though!  
Cajun is drinking her chocolate milk when suddenly Caps and Honeybun move out of the way, she see’s Bluescreen coming right at her and realized she’s trapped and has nowhere to go, she starts shaking in her knees.   
Nick: looks like a sack for sure Frisk!  
Frisk: but wait! Number 2 of the skulls is wide open, in the line of scrimmage!   
Caps is moving his arms up and down, singling to pass off to him, Cajun throws the bottle to into the air right before Blue screen tackles her down and just like that Blue screen looks up and finds that Cajun no longer has the bottle of chocolate milk but it’s Caps who caught the bottle.   
Fisk: Number 2 gets the ball off just as Number 15 smashes into him.   
Just as this was going on the same thing was happening on TV, Sans raised his fist in the air “WOW WHAT A SHOEL PASS!” He commented meanwhile Red just grimaced; “sheer luck!” was all he could think to say.   
Nick: Here comes the draw play up the middle!  
Caps make a run for it still holding the chocolate milk bottle, doing his best to run in between Cajun and Honey-Bun as fast as the little toddlers legs would allow him.  
Frisk: But Number 15 is there and He grabs him around the knees!   
Blue screen grabs him around the knees which cause him to fall and drop the bottle which goes falling into the air as it starts to bounce back and forth like a rubber ball, causing it to spill milk everywhere.   
Frisk: looks like a loose ball!   
Nick: what? What’s going on down frisk?   
Blue screen tries to chase after it but ends up slipping and missing the bottle due to the wet carpet getting the sticky mess all over him; instead it goes over his head.   
Nick: This guy got moves like nobody in the league!   
Frisk: hold on what’s this!   
Suddenly Honey-Bun comes out of no-where and catches it and makes a perfect landing while laughing, finding the whole thing fun.   
Frisk: The number 17 drives on it! What a break for the skull heads!   
Nick: He came out of no- where Frisk!   
Frisk: and it looks like he doesn’t want to give up that ball.   
Honey-bun starts drinking some of the delicious chocolate milk, when he felt someone was trying to pull away the sweet bottle from out of his hands when he opened his eyes, he found it was Blue-screen who was trying anything within his might or at least for a three-year-old to pull it out against four year old, but to no avail “ Let go!” He huffed.   
Frisk: its Skulls at the 11-yard line.   
Honey Bun gasps in terror as he is nearly tackled by blue screen who is close to reaching the half-empty bottle, then Caps is able to steal it away and make a run for it and heading toward Cajun.   
Nick: WHAT?! A steal away!? How long has been since we seen something like that!   
“ Not in 8 games I’ll say that!” Red pointed out and chuckled darkly, as they were still unaware of other football game going on in the living room behind them. Cajun looked to make sure that Honeybun was still tackled by Blue screen and Caps was heading her way, seeing this she took the opportunity and backed up and threw her hands up high in the air to get his attention, “I’m wide open! Go long!”Caps nodded and threw the bottle,” Get it Cajun!” He shouted with glee.  
Frisk: Look at this Nick! Their playing backyard football with this explosive team!  
Nick: Not a prudent thing to do here in the House of Pain!  
She is able to catch the bottle, almost nearly dropping it but manages to grab it in time with sigh and starts trying to drink the last few drops, suddenly she feels her sins running down her back as if eyes where burning through her when she looks to the source she finds Blue screen running, straight for her! he was coming up and FAST!   
Frisk: uh oh! The line coming at him!   
Caps in one swift move trips him causing him to fall and hit the ground, he started to see stars but quickly shakes his head, the golden stars fading away as he crawls back up and just like that is on the move again.   
Frisk: OCH! That’s gotta hurt! Number 4 still has the ball, but here’s number 15 again.  
Nick: OH 15… Number 4 under severe pressure! He hesitates; He pump fakes the ball and looks to Number 2. 

She looks left and right while shaking the bottle in the air, trying to think of something and quick,then she see’s Honey-bun is on the other side of the room biting his nails and Cajun hesitates but she nodes to him who is shakes his head no, but it’s too late she throws it high into the air before Blue screen can even touch her.   
Frisk: He throws the bomb!   
Honey-Bun stands on his tiptoes and tries to get in position as the bottle gets closer and closer to him, then suddenly Blue Screen does a double jump and catches it overhead and lands right on his side with a soft landing.   
Nick: It’s intercepted, Frisk!   
Frisk: I think number 15 on the monsters made all time move on this one, let’s see that playback  
In slow motion we see Blue-Screen jump high into the air and catch the now empty bottle which he is now trying to suck on while others watch the amazing catch which puts the end to their game, now they take in just how much a mess they made as TV plays out in the background, ‘ wow mud everywhere frisk’ the human chuckled as frisk nodded agreeing she didn’t seem so shy now that she gotten hang of it, ‘ what a mess! We’ll be right back to cover more football after these messages!’  
Blue screen finally noticed the empty bottle and threw it to the side huffing, “ IT’S EMPTY!” He yelled upon hearing this the others repeated, “ EMPTY?!” Blue screen held up the empty remains of the plastic baby bottle to prove it, “ all that hard work” Caps murmured looking down at his now chocolate covered shoes, after a long moment of silence someone finally spoke up, ”so what?” all eyes fell on Cajun as she pushed off the wet sticky milk stains with grin in place, “We had fun didn’t we?” she asked, in way yea they did, they manage to find something to pass the time and it was better then what their dads where doing if to be honest, “ Yea, I guess-guess we did” Honey-Bun voice was small and meek, “ let’s Do-DO iT aGAin!” Blue screen cheered and Caps did the same. However before they can even start another round, they hear their dad’s scream out in horror, ‘OH NO!’  
They turn in time to see the horrified looks on their dad’s faces as they looked at the stained messy living room as well as their kids covered in head to toe, “ Oh my god..” Red nearly fainted at sight,” I know right!” Error said as he walked up to his son getting on one knee and looking closely at Blue-Screen who just smiled up against him,” wHaT ArE THeY EvEN C-C-Covered In?” Red narrowed his eyes, “ looks like chocolate milk-“ He stopped and glared at Sans who laughed light hearty rubbing the back of his back but quickly went into the kitchen to grab a washcloth.   
Red sat down groaning with his head in his head,” what are we going to do! The boss is going to kill me!”Error turned and glared, “ Wh-WHAT-WH-what do you MEAN wE?” Red looked up confused, “ you guys aren’t leaving me here?” Sans came back in with towel cleaning up Honey-bun, “ Yea no, as much as it would please us to see you suffer we have to get these little guys home and cleaned up” He smirked picking up while still cleaning his cheeks, “ so you’re just leaving me here with this mess!” Error tiled his head in though, “he r-real-really is in need of help” Sans nodded, “ yet we can walk freely!” The two looked at each other smirking Error grabbed his Son and they waved saying, “BYE!”In unison then leaving out the door as the two walked out the door, the two baby toddlers waved, “can’t w-WAIT-ait fOr round two!”Said Blue-screen waving his chocolate hand, “ S-same here” Honey-bun waved shyly.   
Cajun smirked along with Caps, “ you’re on!” she called back to them as the door closed, the two high fived each other Saying in unison,“ ALRIGHT!” causing them to fall to the ground laughing, sadly for Red it took him two hours clean up the effects from their game.   
Maybe round two won’t end up in such a mess.


End file.
